The present invention relates to a multi-part business form, and more specifically, to a multi-part form which may be processed through a non-impact printer in single sheet, continuous web form, and through subsequent forms handling and/or processing stations in two-ply continuous web (or individual sheet) form.
Presently, there is a need for a business form assembly which is capable of being processed through a non-impact printer so that information can be printed on various, selected parts of the form, but which utilizes image transfer techniques for the addition of still further information to the form by an impact printer, or by manual means, such as a typewriter, etc.
The present invention satisfies this need by a relatively simple forms construction which can be processed through a non-impact printer, without activating the image transfer means, and thereafter rearranged so that cooperating image transfer means are in position to transfer information applied to one sheet onto an underlying sheet.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a continuous web is divided into successive form sets in a conventional manner by longitudinally spaced, transverse lines of perforations. A first longitudinally extending line of perforations, is provided substantially centrally of the web (or to one or the other side of center, depending on form configuration) to define a stub portion when the web is subsequently slit longitudinally along a parallel indicator line, to thereby separate the web into first and second, adjacent form parts. In accordance with the invention, the lower surface of the first form part is provided with a coating of carbonless microcapsules containing a liquid fill comprising a chemically reactive color-forming precursor, referred to herein as a CB (coated back) coating.
At the same time, the upper surface of the adjacent or second form part is provided with a dry co-reactant resin coating referred to herein as a CF (coated front) coating. The CB and CF coatings described hereinabove comprise carbonless image transfer means of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,174, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, and which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Longitudinally extending feed holes are provided along each marginal edge of the continuous web so that the web may be engaged by a conventional tractor drive mechanism for feeding the web through one or more processing stations. It will be understood, however, that any suitable drive means may be employed to move the continuous web through the one or more processing stations. A third intermediate and longitudinally extending line of feed holes is provided adjacent the first longitudinal perforation line for a purpose to be described further herein.
In addition, a longitudinally extending glue line, preferably a heat seal type adhesive, is provided along, and inside, one marginal line of feed holes, but outside a second longitudinally extending perforation line, which defines a marginal stub portion.
The above described arrangement permits variable information to be applied to one or both form parts in a non-impact printer as the form passes therethrough in a two-wide (side-by-side), single ply configuration.
Subsequently, and as briefly mentioned above, the web may be engaged by a conventional slitting mechanism which separates the form parts along the slit indicator line, a line adjacent the third, intermediate of feed holes, but on the opposite side thereof, vis-a-vis the first longitudinal perforation line. It will be understood that the precise location of the first perforation line, the slit indicator line, and the third intermediate line of feed holes may be varied depending on the particular form configuration.
The separated parts are then interstacked by a conventional interstacking device, such that the first, and now upper, form part overlies the second, and now lower, form part so that the marginal feed holes of the lower form part are vertically aligned with the intermediate (and now marginal) feed holes of the upper form part. In this configuration, the CB coating on the back of the upper form part is in full surface engagement with the CF coating on the front of the lower form part so that, subsequently, information applied to the upper form part will be imaged onto the lower form part, through the interaction of the CB and CF coatings.
After the form parts are interstacked and aligned the heat seal adhesive is activated to secure the respective form parts together.
Accordingly, in one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a process for making a multi-part, carbonless imaging type form comprises the steps of:
(a) providing a web having marginal edges and divided longitudinally into first and second form parts,
(b) applying a first image transfer means to one side of the first form part;
(c) applying a second cooperating image transfer means to an opposite side of the second form part;
(d) printing variable information on one or both of the first and second form parts;
(e) longitudinally slitting the web to separate the first and second form parts; and
(f) interstacking the first and second form parts so that the first and second form parts overlie each other, with the first and second image transfer means being in surface engagement.
It will be appreciated that the above steps, and particularly steps (a) through (e), need not be carried out in the indicated order.
In another aspect of the present invention, a business forms assembly blank is provided which comprises:
a web having upper and lower surfaces and including first and second side-by-side form parts;
the lower surface of the web having first image transfer means applied thereto in an area corresponding to the first form part, and the upper surface of web having second cooperating image transfer means applied thereto in an area corresponding to the second form part.
It will be appreciated that the product and process disclosed herein affords great flexibility, simplicity and reduced cost in the manufacture of forms blanks which are to be at least partially printed before being supplied to the customer.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.